Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to display signage and, more particularly, to an articulated sign system having rotatable panels with voids that cooperate in response to rotation of the panels to display characters on dual display faces as well as to a dual-sided puzzle system employing the use of voids.
Description of the Related Art
There exist today several devices that can be used to display messages, ranging from single sided billboards to more complex sign systems involving movable panels. These systems do not utilize or suggest the use of interlocking movable panels that use voids to display alternative messaging on opposing sides of the panels.